Methods Journal Wiki
Welcome to the Methods Journal Wiki Hi, this is my methods journal for all the methods I learned throughout my Methods course in IU. Hopefully I can use this journal in the future to help me out in future prospects as sort of a cheat sheet to all the different methods. To get to the methods, use them menu bar up top, and hover over methods, or go here: Methods. Would have had the methods section be the first one instead of a "On this wiki" one, but apparentally you cant get rid of that or move it away, so methods has to be second. Also, this is a verrrryyyy unformal methods notebook, and that is because I am pretty unformal. I hate being formal, and I hate doing readings where they talk so dense that it is impossible to tell what they are talking about. Not that you can't be formal and not talk dense, I just don't like doing either. So I figured I will write in a way that I would like, that way I may actually use this notebook in the future some day. Also, here is my Final Sythesis, just click on it to get there. Its also under methods, and then cite's and final sythesis on the top bar. Here is the basic layout of this site: Description of the Method Basic description This is the first section, and its pretty self explanatory, its just the basic description of the method at hand. This is also where I put the quote in. I know that the prompt said to put the quote after your defination, but I thought it looked better at the top, like it leads into my more detailed description of it. Plus I did the descriptions way before getting the qoutes, so they were technically added in the right order. Actually Doing the method This is a pseudo step by step of the method, though it will be very fast and over-arcing Positives and negatives Positives *Positives about the methods well be bulleted here. Negatives *And Negatives here. Tips and Tricks *These are quick bulleted tips and tricks about the methods, in order to give quick little tidbits of advice. Project we used it for This area is all about the project we did for that method in methods. This will be much smaller on the classes we didnt really have assignment for. ''Hughes's Corner'' This is the last little section, where I give my honest opinion on the method, as well as sometimes little extra things that I thought about while doing the methods. This section will be exceedingly unformal, even more then any other part of this journal. I am doing this because I feel like if this is my journal, I want to put down my true thoughts about it without being all academic about it. This is probably is one of the main things I will look at if I look back at this notebook in the future. Category:Browse